infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil Art
Stencil Art is one of many Infamous: Second Son District Side Missions categories, that can be executed in order to free Seattle from D.U.P. occupation. There are 29 places, where Delsin Rowe can spray-paint inspiring artworks. Usually, a Stencil Art mini-game reduces the D.U.P.’s control in a district by 8%. Infamous: Second Son When Delsin approaches a Stencil Art prompt, he will be given two choices: One for Good Karma (having blue as the secondary color), usually showing humor, child friendly-ness and Seattle pride, as well as making fun of the DUP, and one for Evil Karma (having red as the secondary color), usually showing dark humor, violence and peace-disturbing. Stencil Art will lower the D.U.P.'s control over an area by 10% and will add Karma depending on what Graffiti you chose. Delsin will create a cardboard in the shape of the Graffiti, and each time the player will need to move his controller to paint the picture in the shape of the cardboard hole, using the motion-sensing abilities of the DualShock 4. At the end, Delsin will add the finishing touches by himself (with a few exceptions where the player finishes himself). The Graffiti work can as small as a bird on a DUP camera, or big enough to fit a wall of a three-story building, like DUP soldiers climbing a ladder. Delsin's creative Graffiti will usually feature using real life objects as part of the Graffiti, such as turning an ATM into a slots machine, or using a metal pipe and making it look like a man is hanging from it. The usual colors used are white, black, yellow and orange, and sometimes baby-blue and dark blue. Queen Anne There are two Stencil Art locations in Queen Anne. *'Presto Strange-O' (Good Karma) or Queen of Mean (Evil Karma) *'Nut Job' (Good Karma) or A Bone to Pick (Evil Karma) Presto Strange-O (Queen Anne).png|Presto Strange-O Queen of Mean (Queen Anne).png|Queen of Mean Nut Job (Queen Anne).png|Nut Job A Bone to Pick (Queen Anne).png|A Bone to Pick Seattle Center There are two Stencil Art locations in Seattle Center. *'Pastree!' (Good Karma) or Calimari's Revenge (Evil Karma) *'Gnome Run' (Good Karma) or Heads Will Roll (Evil Karma) Pastree! (Seattle Centre).png|Pastree! Calimari's Revenge (Seattle Centre).png|Calimari's Revenge Gnome Run (Seattle Centre).png|Gnome Run Heads Will Roll (Seattle Centre).png|Heads Will Roll Paramount There are two Stencil Art locations in Paramount. *'Origami Airlines' (Good Karma) or Catch! (Evil Karma) *'I Scream Cone' (Good Karma) or Pop-Sicle (Evil Karma) Origami Airlines (Paramount).png|Origami Airlines Catch! (Paramount).png|Catch! I Scream Cone (Paramount).png|I Scream Cone Pop-Sicle (Paramount).png|Pop-Sicle Belltown There are three Stencil Art locations in Belltown. *'Flower Power' (Good Karma) or Safe! (Evil Karma) *'Pink Rain' (Good Karma) or Never Stand Under an Elephant (Evil Karma) *'Mind Over Bladder' (Good Karma) or Payback (Evil Karma) Flower Power (Belltown).png|Flower Power Safe! (Belltown).png|Safe! Pink Rain (Belltown).png|Pink Rain Never Stand Under an Elephant (Belltown).png|Never Stand Under an Elephant Mind Over Bladder (Belltown).png|Mind Over Bladder Payback (Belltown).png|Payback Pioneer Square There are two Stencil Art locations in Pioneer Square. *'Duck!' (Good Karma) or Live Bait (Evil Karma) *'School Crossing' (Good Karma) or The Art of Sushi (Evil Karma) Duck! (Pioneer Square).png|Duck! Live Bait (Pioneer Square).png|Live Bait School Crossing (Pionner Square).png|School Crossing The Art of Sushi (Pioneer Square).png|The Art of Sushi Georgetown There are two Stencil Art locations in Georgetown. *'Lens Crap' (Good Karma) or Raven Lunatic (Evil Karma) *'Oopsie DUPsy' (Good Karma) or Fish Food (Evil Karma) Lens Crap (Georgetown).png|Lens Crap Raven Lunatic (Georgetown).png|Raven Lunatic Oopsie DUPsy (Georgetown).png|Oopsie DUPsy Fish Food (Georgetown).png|Fish Food Market District There are two Stencil Art locations in Market District. *'Stairway to Headwound' (Good Karma) or You Scratch My Back (Evil Karma) *'Straining Wheels' (Good Karma) or Rock'em Sock'em Icon (Evil Karma) Stairway to Headwound (Market District).png|Stairway to Headwound You Scratch My Back (Market District).png|You Scratch My Back Straining Wheels (Market District).png|Straining Wheels Rock'em Sock'em Icon (Market District).png|Rock'em Sock'em Icon Lantern District There are three Stencil Art locations in Lantern District. *'When Toddlers Attack' (Good Karma) or Shock the Monkey (Evil Karma) *'Beware of Dog' (Good Karma) or Claw and Order (Evil Karma) *'Sucker Bunch' (Good Karma) or Barrel Full of Chunkies (Evil Karma) When Toddlers Attack (Lantern District).png|When Toddlers Attack Shock the Monkey (Lantern District).png|Shock the Monkey Beware of Dog (Lantern District).png|Beware of Dog Claw and Order (Lantern District).png|Claw and Order Sucker Bunch (Lantern District).png|Sucker Bunch Barrel Full of Chunkies (Lantern District).png|Barrel Full of Chunkies Rainier There are two Stencil Art locations in Rainier. *'Jackpot!' (Good Karma) or Automatic Withdrawals (Evil Karma) *'Ballers' (Good Karma) or Trial by Fire (Evil Karma) Jackpot! (Rainier).png|Jackpot! Automatic Withdrawals (Rainier).png|Automatic Withdrawals Ballers (Rainier).png|Ballers Trial by Fire (Rainier).png|Trial by Fire Waterfront There are three Stencil Art locations in Waterfront. *'T.V. Repaired' (Good Karma) or Video Vagrants (Evil Karma) *'Radio-Activity' (Good Karma) or Something in the Water (Evil Karma) *'Recess!' (Good Karma) or A-Holes in the Wall (Evil Karma) T.V. Repaired (Waterfront).png|T.V. Repaired Video Vagrants (Waterfront).png|Video Vagrants Radio-Activity (Waterfront).png|Radio-Activity Something in the Water (Waterfront).png|Something in the Water Recess! (Waterfront).png|Recess! A-Holes in the Wall (Waterfront).png|A-Holes in the Wall Denny Park There is only one Stencil Art location in Denny Park. *'Too Lifelike' (Good Karma) or Bear on a Tear (Evil Karma) Too Life-like (Denny Park).png|Too Lifelike Bear on a Tear (Denny Park).png|Bear on a Tear Downtown There are two Stencil Art locations in Downtown. *'Cup o' Crustacean' (Good Karma) or The Spoils of War (Evil Karma) *'Bad Boy Toy' (Good Karma) or Colicky Conduit (Evil Karma) Cup o' Crustacean (Downtown).png|Cup o' Crustacean The Spoils of War (Downtown).png|The Spoils of War Bad Boy Toy (Downtown).png|Bad Boy Toy Colicky Conduit (Downtown).png|Colicky Conduit Uptown There are three Stencil Art locations in Uptown. *'Bird Food?' (Good Karma) or Rain of Terror (Evil Karma) *'Nice Kitty' (Good Karma) or Don't Let the Cat Out (Evil Karma) *'Time to Feed Rover' (Good Karma) or Lick-in-the-Box (Evil Karma) Bird Food? (Uptown).png|Bird Food? Rain of Terror (Uptown).png|Rain of Terror Nice Kitty (Uptown).png|Nice Kitty Don't Let the Cat Out (Uptown).png|Don't Let the Cat Out Time to Feed Rover (Uptown).png|Time to Feed Rover Lick-in-the-Box (Uptown).png|Lick-in-the-Box Infamous: First Light During the flashback parts of First Light, Abigail Walker will create Graffiti with her powers. They will allow the player get a Singularity faster. They mostly lack the political message in most of Delsin's stencil art. At first, Abigail will collect Neon lights to show the shape of the stencil art, and then the player will have to carve the art with her Neon Beams. After finishing it, Abigail will be rewarded with 2 Skill Points. There are 7 places, where Abigail can create neon artworks. One per available district. *Queen Anne *Seattle Center *Paramount *Belltown *Pioneer Square *Georgetown *Market District Queen Anne Neon Graffiti.png|Queen Anne Neon Graffiti Seattle Centre Neon Graffiti.png|Seattle Center Neon Graffiti Paramount Neon Graffiti.png|Paramount Neon Graffiti Belltown Neon Graffiti.png|Belltown Neon Graffiti Pioneer Square Neon Graffiti.png|Pioneer Square Neon Graffiti Georgetown Neon Graffiti.png|Georgetown Neon Graffiti Market District Neon Graffiti.png|Market District Neon Graffiti Trivia *Delsin is the only character so far to use paint and not his powers to make a Stencil Art. Category:InFamous: Second Son